


大梦谁先觉

by llama_san



Series: 玄亮现代爱情喜剧 [2]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 刘备和诸葛亮互相梦见了对方。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Series: 玄亮现代爱情喜剧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803703
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

刘备昨晚做了一个梦。

一个有些难以启齿的梦，简单的说，就是春梦。

做春梦也就罢了，比较令人纠结的是这个梦里除了他还出现并仅出现了另一位同性。这位同性正是现在坐在他右手边发言的诸葛孔明。

“……所以，我觉得这个方案是可行的。刘总你觉得呢？”

“啊？”

刘备猛地回过神来，发现诸葛亮正盯着自己，这才想起自己还在开会。

“可以可以，孔明说得对……”

刘备有些心虚地敷衍着。他不太想承认自己不知何时开了小差，竟没有在意诸葛亮说了些什么，虽然刚刚脑袋里想的全是关于身旁这人的事，嗯，不是什么正事。

到底是缘何而起的呢？

啊，想起来了，刘备装作不经意地瞥了一眼那人的手腕。

白皙得隐约能看到筋脉，包裹在一丝不苟的袖口里，却更想让人一探究竟。

自己竟是这样莫名地起了旖旎心思，转瞬就想起了那个梦。梦里的那双手，也是这样修长而骨节分明，攀上了自己的臂膀，让肌肤激起一层难耐的战栗。接着抚过了自己的胸膛，被自己握住细细摩挲，然后一路向下……

“刘总，还有什么问题吗？”

刘备见在座的人都有些疑惑地看着他，才发觉自己又差点神游了。

“嗯，没有问题了，今天就到这儿吧。”

会议室里的人陆续离开。这会儿只剩下刘备和诸葛亮两个人。

刘备见诸葛亮单独留下了，怀疑他是不是看出了自己有什么不对。

撇开初见时闹了误会，两人之后的相处其实意外地很顺利，甚至可以说是志趣相投。诸葛亮来了公司以后，尽心尽力地发挥着他的业务水平，很是令人满意。刘备也逐渐把他当作自己的得力干将，直到昨晚的那个梦，让他对自己心目中孔明的定位产生了疑惑。

那个年轻人一向明朗的眉目在梦中却带了一丝媚意，坦然地向他敞开怀抱，精瘦而结实的身体在眼前慢慢舒展。而他如同被蛊惑了一般，伸手抚过那人腰窝的曲线，感受着身下人逐渐升起的快感。进而吻上那双柔软的唇，看着近在咫尺的眸子不复清澈……

莫非是最近欲求不满了？刘备早上醒来的时候愣了一分钟，有些震惊，有些刺激，还有些……回味。

“刘总，是在为这个项目担心吗？”

刘备收起思绪，见诸葛亮看着自己，神情很是关切。

“放心吧，肯定能拿下的。”

诸葛亮的话一如既往地令人安定。

原来是谈工作上的事，自己想到哪里去了。

刘备豁然笑道，“有孔明在，当然放心。”

***

诸葛亮其实也做了一个梦。

很不意外的，也是个春梦。梦里的另一位，很不幸的，正是他的老板刘备。

诸葛亮醒来的时候心里是懵逼的。对梦的性质，梦里的对象，以及自己在梦里的，呃，位置，全方位的懵逼。

自己在刘备这儿工作也有一段时间了，虽说一开始见面闹了个笑话，刘备作为老板还是挺厚道的，两人处得也很投缘。之前憧憬的一切似乎在这里拉开序幕，等待着在这踌躇满志的中年人和自己手中变成现实。总之，事业上算是步步向前。

感情上……诸葛亮虽对情爱之事看得不重，但一下就让老板进了自己的春梦实在是有些猝不及防。自己对他，应该没有这方面的想法啊。更加不能理解的是，自己还是在下面的那个，道理何在！倒不是说刘备在下面就可以接受了……

正当诸葛亮强行理性地分析各种可能时，刚被按掉的闹铃又响了起来。他只得暂时把内心的胡思乱想抛在脑后，匆匆换了衣服，准备上班。

哪壶不开提哪壶，一进公司就看见刘备笑吟吟地跟他打招呼。诸葛亮有些不敢直视他的眼睛，简单道了声早。当然，他因此没能注意到刘备的目光也有些微躲闪。

诸葛亮本来想着今天能不见刘备就不见刘备吧，得让自己把那个梦忘了才好。偏偏有个重要文件要给他过目，下午还有个会要开，不能不见，诸葛亮进公司以来第一次感到有些头痛。

诸葛亮敲了敲门，待进了刘备办公室之后，径直将文件摆好在桌子上，汇报了几句就准备出来。却没想到被刘备叫住了。

“孔明啊，这么急做什么？”

不知为什么刘备更喜欢叫这个名字。诸葛亮转过身来，自然而然和他对上了眼。今日的刘备，似乎特别地目光炯炯。

那种目光，让他想起梦里的那个人，眼神中带着危险的占有欲，手却温柔地抚上自己的脸。他像被对方的气场镇住了一般，无法逃脱，似乎也不想逃脱，任凭那人的手在自己身上游走，不可抑制地发出呻吟……

“我，我还要整理一下开会用的资料。”

诸葛亮定了定心神，努力拉回自己放飞的思绪。

刘备看着他笑了笑，总算放他走了。

不过下午开会的时候，诸葛亮却发现刘备更诡异了。别人在好好讲着话，他却时不时瞟着自己，一会儿看脸，一会儿看手，魂不守舍的。

诸葛亮被看得有些心虚，甚至能感受到对方视线的温度，而脑中又不由自主地回放起昨夜那个梦。

那时两人离得很近，近过头了。那人起伏的胸膛贴上自己微凉的后背，紧紧揽着自己，在耳边模糊地细语。敏感的颈侧被身后那人的呼吸弄得发痒，不由得侧过头来，却被突然覆上了唇，卷入一个霸道而绵长的吻……

会议结束后，诸葛亮没有立刻离去。他鬼使神差般地想要问刘备些什么，话到了嘴边却又刹住了车。最后还是只谈了工作上的事。

诸葛亮站起身来，准备逃离这自认为有些尴尬的气氛。刘备却突然握住他仍放在桌上的一只手，这个动作让诸葛亮下意识绷紧了身体，呼吸滞了一拍。但刘备也立刻站了起来，另一只手在他的肩上拍了两下，就没事人似的放开了他。

“孔明真是辛苦了。”

“刘总也辛苦。”

目光交汇的时候，两人似乎都觉得某种看不见的东西开始发酵，空气变得暧昧而微妙起来。


	2. Chapter 2

最后那个项目不负众望地被拿下了。公司上下都欢天喜地的，拗不过这帮人，刘备包了一个酒店的场子来开庆功宴。

最开心的自然是关羽张飞他们，有酒喝有肉吃就不亦乐乎。刘备见左边的人几杯酒下肚，让他平日里就红润的脸又深了几个色号。右边的人更是已经喝大了，扯着锣鼓般的嗓子不知在吹些什么牛。刘备看大家都笑逐颜开，自己心里也觉得十分有成就感。他环顾四周，眼睛一时扫到诸葛亮，见他正带着微笑和身边的赵云侃侃而谈，心中又有些复杂了起来。在得知项目中标后，孔明还一次都没有向他单独道贺呢。当然，不是说非得这么做，刘备只是下意识地觉得应该和这个年轻人独自分享一段时间的喜悦。

自从做了那个倒霉的梦之后，刘备总觉得和诸葛亮的相处像是变了一些味道。上次两人独处的时候，刘备又莫名其妙地抓了人家的手，只希望在孔明眼中自己不要成为什么奇怪的人，嗯，第一次见面的时候不算。

***

庆功宴到十点左右才结束。彼时很多人已经喝得东倒西歪了，刘备不得不让助理叫了好几辆出租车将自己的员工们送回家。等大部分人都已经离开时，刘备惊奇地发现酒桌旁只剩下自己和诸葛亮两人。

诸葛亮虽不是嗜酒的人，在宴会上也喝了不少，平日里白皙的脸庞添了一分红晕，在刘备看来却越发有魅力。

诸葛亮端起酒杯向刘备这边凑过来。

“刘总，恭喜项目成功。”

年轻人灼灼的目光里带着些许醉意，却不掩真诚的欢喜。

“多亏了孔明。”

刘备与诸葛亮碰杯，心中涌起想要拥抱面前这人的冲动。

“时间不早了，我们也回家吧，”刘备刚说完就觉察到了话里的歧义，见诸葛亮一脸揶揄，只好一笑而过。“那，我来叫个车。”

出租车上一时无语。过了十分钟左右，刘备感觉自己的肩头多了一分重量。他扭头一看，只见诸葛亮将头侧靠在自己肩上，眼帘无防备地闭着，似是睡着了。这个距离，刘备可以清晰地数着那人微颤的睫毛。刘备突然紧张起来，他小心翼翼调整自己的姿势，生怕身旁热量的离去。不可抑制的，他心里有一种温暖油然而生。

先到的是诸葛亮的家。刘备的肩膀已被诸葛亮枕得有些发僵，但他却不太愿意打断这个难得的时刻。

“孔明，到你家了。”

“嗯……好……”

被刘备唤醒的诸葛亮有些迷糊，一时不知自己身在何处。待他意识到自己正枕在刘备肩上时才猛地起身，开始懊恼起自己的失态，觉得耳根都热了起来。

诸葛亮有些不好意思地看向刘备，想要道歉，却见对面的人带着坦诚的笑意望着自己，似乎自己拿他当枕头再自然不过。诸葛亮突然不知该说些什么，觉得心中理智的堤坝开始溃决。他不想承认的是，自己竟有些贪恋刚才的温暖。

本着体恤下属的正直想法（才不是私心），刘备下车把诸葛亮送到了家门口。

“谢谢刘总送我回来。”

“不客气，早点睡吧。”

两人对视良久，在气氛变得过于暧昧之前，诸葛亮转身拿钥匙打开了门。

刘备有种莫名的失落感，正打算离去，却不料被拉住了手。

牵着他手的诸葛亮侧身对着他，有些不确定地低语道，

“刘总，不来家里坐坐吗？”

那语气中全无平日里的自信，倒有一丝恳求。刘备看不清他的表情，只见他通红的耳根。

还未等刘备反应过来，他只觉掌心被对方的手指挠了一下，这邀请再明白不过。

刘备心如擂鼓，有些不敢相信眼前的现实，同时却又觉得这发展水到渠成。他回握住了诸葛亮的手，

“既然孔明这样说，我怎会拒绝。”

刘备任由诸葛亮把自己拉入了自家公寓。在诸葛亮关上门之后，刘备直接将他抵在了门板上，屋子里仅有的光线来自窗外的月亮，两人的目光在昏暗中交汇，再不掩饰那其中的情与欲。

刘备试探性地将手抚上诸葛亮的脸，似乎是要确认他没有喝醉一般，轻轻地问他，

“孔明，你确定要这样吗？”

似乎黑暗会让人变得格外坦诚。诸葛亮的手覆上了刘备的手，轻笑出声，

“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。”

于是刘备不再犹豫了，他将两人的身体贴在了一起，吻上了那朝思暮想的唇。

这时候他才意识到，现实中孔明的触感，要比梦中美妙百倍。

***

诸葛亮一向整洁的卧室中现下尽是散乱的衣物，在床头灯昏暗的光线下，可见那床铺间纠缠的人影，声声情动。

刘备爱不释手地依次抚过身下人浅色的乳珠、结实的胸膛、紧致的小腹，在那白皙的皮肤上留下自己的印记。

诸葛亮承受着身上那人的撞击，几缕碎发已然汗湿贴在额前，眼圈变得红红的。他将头偏向一边，似是想遮住自己羞赧的面孔。

刘备却将他的脸轻轻扳了回来，再次吻上了他的唇。

诸葛亮发现刘备很喜欢吻他，似乎是这样最能表达他的情感。于是他只好抱住刘备，毫不吝啬地回应他的唇舌交缠。

明明知道办公室恋情不是什么好主意，诸葛亮勉强用他另一半还未被情欲吞噬的大脑思考着，自己却还是鬼使神差般的经不住诱惑。说起来，刘备到底是如何“诱惑”了自己的？除去那个莫名其妙的梦以外，诸葛亮觉得似乎冥冥之中注定，自己和刘备将会纠缠不清，无论是说不清多遥远的很久很久以前，还是现在。

“嗯——慢点……”

刘备这一下又顶到了他敏感的腺体，让诸葛亮忍不住呻吟出声。他前方的挺立已然被逼出了前液。

刘备显然被身下人的情动之声刺激得愈发卖力，更是加快了律动的速度。

两人交合之处传来令人脸红的水声，之前有些过量使用的润滑剂随着抽插的动作被时不时地溅出，这场面色情得令诸葛亮难以承受。

此时刘备用手去抚摸那一圈被自己的性器撑得满满的穴肉，甚至坏心眼地按了按，让那饱受刺激的软肉更添一抹艳色，惹得诸葛亮一阵惊喘。

“孔明的这儿真是厉害，竟能将我全都吃下去。”

“刘备……你能不能住嘴——啊嗯……”

饶是自诩不算面薄的诸葛亮，此时此刻也受不了刘备这淫词秽语的冲击，面上红得火烧一般，却又抵不住身下被时时抚慰的舒爽。他一时只觉自己的羞耻心已经被粉碎得七零八落，只得伸手攀上刘备的后背，将压抑不住的喘息尽数埋藏在身上那人的颈窝中。

***  
诸葛亮迷迷糊糊地按掉闹铃，想继续睡一会儿，一动身体却有些违和，身后隐约传来酸痛感，而腰间被一只手紧紧地圈住。他这才回想起昨天晚上的事，有些自暴自弃地躺平了，嘴角却不由自主地勾了起来。虽然第一次见面的时候两人闹了个误会，没想到现在还是滚到了床上，真所谓“殊途同归”。

诸葛亮转身面向刘备，正巧对面的人也睁开了眼。这样温馨的氛围有些突然，一时两人面面相觑。

刘备似是有些紧张，他的手仍圈在诸葛亮腰上，此时心里却犹豫要不要收回来。

“那个，孔明，你应该还记得昨晚上的事吧。”

刘备讪讪地问他，在心中疯狂祈祷着，他和孔明可不要变成什么心照不宣、醒来两忘的一夜情关系。

诸葛亮无语地瞪着他，觉得有时候眼前这个人真是傻得好笑。

正当刘备决定不动声色地把手抽回去的时候，诸葛亮按住了他的手臂，又往自己腰上紧了紧。

“你说呢，我记不记得？” 他甚至主动在刘备的嘴上啄了一下，“还是说，刘总打算当这事没发生过……？”

刘备心里一暖，情不自禁地将诸葛亮抱了个满怀。

“我刘备是什么人，怎会辜负孔明的情意。”

即使自己已不再年轻，刘备觉得如果上天想要排演这样的浪漫爱情喜剧的话，那么自己很乐意当其中的男主角。

  
  



End file.
